All I Want
by FrodoBaggins1982
Summary: “Try Seventeen” Jones dreams about saving Jane from the trunk of her car.


Dear Dad,  
  
Have you ever been in a position where you just feel so helpless and there is nothing you can do to stop something terrible from happening? That is how I feel right now. I know Jane is her own woman and can choose what she wants for herself. But sometimes I can not help but want save her from her sorrows. To take her and sweep her away to some corner of the world where she can't be hurt or taken advantage of...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three bystanders stood by and watched as Steve, a tall but lanky man carried a protesting woman out of the hospital and towards the parking lot. He was dressed in black from his long flowing cloak to his leather boots. He had a long mustache, which he was curling with his finger evilly while he carried his victim over his shoulder.  
  
The woman was creaming for help, but no one could hear her and if they did, no one was stopping the man from taking her away from the safety of her hospital bed. The woman herself was dressed in a thick, frilly dress and petticoats. Her hair was platinum blond; long and styled in little ringlets. She continued to kick and grab and scream but there was no way she could get out of the man's grip.  
  
She was carried all the way into the parking lot where her captor arrived to the familiar blue car Jane owned. He opened the trunk with his free hand and when he had enough room, he stuffed the woman in and shut the door over her. Banging and kicking was an effect of the act, but all the man did in return was cackle with a hideous evil laughter. He then tugged at his cloak and pulled it over to his face before stepping over to the driver's side of the car. Now that he had his prize, it was time to leave the joint.  
  
But the get away would not work completely like the man had hoped. As he sat down, Jones arrived and grabbed the car door before it had a chance to close it. He appeared in complete white. He even wore a top hat of white with a white satin band. He smiled brightly to Steve, a big toothy grin with teeth so bright and perfect, they sparkled in the sunlight. He bent down and yanked his prey out of the car and threw him onto the ground.  
  
Instantly, Steve pulled himself up and jumped at Jone's throat. The two then went at it: Punching and clawing at each other like two mad dogs over a bone. Steve punched Jones in the face but the smaller boy countered with a hard jab in the stomach. They both fell to the ground and began rolling around in the parking lot.  
  
But this time, nurses and patients came outside to see what was going on. They watched with interest as Jones mounted on top of Steve and began jabbing and punching the man in the face repeatedly. There was no stopping the younger man now that he was angry and determined to win. However, Jones did not expect Steve to get a second breath of wind. The stronger man tumbled Jones onto his own back before standing up and kicking Jones in the ribs. But Jones was not giving up. When the next kick, intended for Jone's ribs came, the boy grabbed the on coming foot and twisted it. This action caused Steve to scream in pain and fall to the ground. Jones stood up and looked at the man wreathing on the ground. With a smile that would melt ice, Jones gave one last kick to Steve, knocking him out unconscious.  
  
There was a roar of cheering from the crowd. Jones looked towards them and lifted his arms up in a muscle revealing position, smiling brightly and allowing another sparkle to appear on his teeth. He then remembered Jane, trapped in the trunk of her car. He ran to the trunk and effortlessly opened the door. Jane looked up and smiled at her rescuer. She wrapped her arms around Jones and allowed him to carry her out of the car. She kissed his cheek in gratitude and hugged him tight while he carried her back to the hospital.  
  
As they walked, Jane pulled off the blond wig she was wearing, revealing her shorter, brunette hair with the red streaks. "You are my hero, Jones," she spoke with her German lilt.  
  
Jones smiled proudly and shrugged his shoulders before meeting her affectionate gaze. "It's all in a day's work."  
  
The crowd parted, allowing Jones to walk in between them towards the main doors of the building. He smiled and nodded his 'thank yous' to the praises and cheers coming from the crowd of nurses and patients. Steve was left forgotten in the parking lot, out cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
...Things do not always happen the way we wish them too. I know that from experience. But sometimes, I wish things would happen for the best. Steve is wrong for Jane but she won't listen to me. I just can not save her the way I want too.  
  
However, maybe I can save her in another way: by being her friend and allowing her to have someone she can trust. It took her a while to trust me, if just being there makes her happy, then that is the only heroic thing I can do for now.  
  
I think I will go to the hospital as see how Jane is doing. Maybe she needs some company. That is, if Steve is not already there, crooning his black heart out for her. Here I go to save the day!  
  
Your Son, Jones. 


End file.
